Horneando Pasteles
by parrillaismybae
Summary: One-shot Outlaw Queen. AU.


Regina bebió el café expreso triple que había hecho para ella misma. Después de levantarse a las dos de la mañana y trabajar hasta el mediodía, intentó tomar una siesta, pero se encontraba tan ansiosa de ver a Robin otra vez esa noche, que había sido incapaz de dormir. Ahora estaba desesperadamente cansada, pero no tenía intención de dormir antes de descubrir exactamente qué tipo de ayuda necesitaba Robin con el pastel de fresas.

Visiones de lamer la crema batida de su perfectamente esculpido cuerpo nublaron su mente, y estuvo a punto de cruzarse frente a un vehículo a toda velocidad. Pero se retiró justo a tiempo. No podía creer que él la hiciera tener los pensamientos más sucios y excitantes. Cuando la luz cambió, corrió a través de la calle. Ella se tomó rápidamente el último trago de expreso y puso su vaso en el bolso mientras buscaba las llaves de la puerta trasera de la pastelería.

Respiró profundamente mientras giraba la llave y se abría paso al cuarto de almacenamiento. Oyó el bajo ritmo palpitante de la música bailable que venía de la cocina. Robin tenía que estar ahí entonces. Todo el resto del personal prefería la estación local de música de banda y todos esos géneros populares.

Su corazón latía con fuerza. ¿Estaría contento de que ella había llegado o se arrepentiría por su comportamiento impetuoso de esa mañana? Ella esperaba que Robin quisiera que se quedara. Tener una degustación de él solo la había dejado más hambrienta, hambrienta de contacto entre sus cuerpos, de que fueran uno solo, de placer. Se percató que sus manos temblaban mientras dejaba caer su bolso y tomó un delantal del gancho. Iba a hacer el ridículo. Simplemente lo sabía. Pero tenía que hacer esto.

Ella empujó la puerta batiente de la cocina. Robin daba la espalda y su mirada cayó de inmediato a su trasero apretado envuelto en vaqueros desteñidos. Se encontraba ocupado haciendo un batido y no la escuchó llegar por el ruido de la cocina y la radio.

Lo observó, amando la manera en que su cuerpo se movía al ritmo de la música. Cuando la batidora paró, se las arregló para forzar un saludo de su boca.  
Él se giró y le dio una sonrisa malvada.  
—Hola, Regina. Comenzaba a pensar que no ibas a venir.  
Sintió que el calor subía a sus mejillas.  
—Oh, créeme, no podría mantenerme alejada. — ¡Que estúpida! Eso sonó tan tristemente desesperada, pensó—Regina quería golpearse a sí misma tan pronto como las palabras salieron de su boca.  
Pero la sonrisa de él se amplió.  
—Necesito que estés aquí.

Ella intentó luchar con ello pero su mirada cayó hasta la parte delantera de su pantalón. Su miembro se encontraba visiblemente erecto. Se tensaba contra la tela de sus jeans, la cual era tan apretada que incluso podía ver la silueta todo su ser masculino. Apenas se resistió a lamerse los labios.

Su risa hizo que subiera la mirada a su rostro. Ella vio un destello de calor en sus ojos.  
Él realizó un gesto para que se le uniera.  
—Ven a probar este batido.  
Regina hizo lo que le pidió. Pero en lugar de ofrecerle una cuchara, él mojó sus dedos en la mezcla y los colocó frente a su boca. Ella lo chupó y recorrió con su lengua la longitud de su dedo. El batido era consistente y delicioso pero no se podía comprar al sabor de su cálida piel.

Ella chupó el dedo profundamente en su boca, envolviendo con su mano la suya para que no pudiera alejarse. Él gimió y Regina chupó más fuerte. Le dio a su dedo el mismo tratamiento que le deseaba dar a su miembro, lamiéndolo y chupándolo, amasando su mano como si fueran sus testículos.  
Finalmente, ella se apartó y lo observó.  
—El batido es delicioso.  
Él sonrió. Su labio inferior estaba rojo y lleno donde había hundido sus dientes.  
—Tú también lo estás. Tritura estas fresas y estaré listo para armar el pastel.  
— ¿Pero no tienes que ponerlo en el horno primero?  
Él lanzó una risa baja.  
—El pastel para nuestros clientes se tienen que cocinar. Mi pastel tendrá una base muy diferente.

Un escalofrío de deseo le recorrió mientras se giraba deslizando el tazón de fresas y poniéndolo en el mostrador. Las frutas picadas se encontraban suaves al estar bañadas en azúcar, y fácilmente las pasó a través del tamiz haciendo un consistente jarabe de fresas. En el momento en que terminó, Robin había sacado el pastel en forma de ángel del horno y ajustó el temporizador.

Él se acercó detrás de ella, apoyando cada mano en contra del mostrador envolviéndola, atrapándola con el calor de su cuerpo.  
— ¿Estás lista?  
Su mente giró por el rico olor a tierra de él y por la baja vibración de su voz junto a su oído. Finalmente, logró asentir.  
Él tomó el tazón de jarabe y lo puso al lado del bote de crema batida. Luego despejó el gran espacio de la larga mesa que utilizaban para amasar pan y enrollar galletas.  
—Quítate la ropa y acuéstate aquí.  
Golpeó despacio el mostrador.

El aliento salió rápidamente de los pulmones de Regina. Sintió que el calor ascendía por su cara otra vez. Ella miró la puerta que daba al bar y a la zona de estar.  
—Pero qué pasa si...  
Él sacudió su cabeza.  
—No hay nadie más aquí y las puertas están cerradas.  
La entrepierna en sus vaqueros estaba mojada completamente, pero el corazón galopaba en su pecho. ¿Realmente tenía las agallas para hacer esto?  
—Yo no... no creo...  
Él alzó sus cejas y la observó fijamente.  
—Regina, dije que te desnudaras. Ahora.  
Ella se mordió su labio para contener un gemido y luego tomó el dobladillo de su camiseta. La jaló por sobre su cabeza, dejando al descubierto sus pechos para Robin. Sus pezones se arrugaron apretadamente mientras Robin los miraba.  
Robin lamió sus labios.  
—Mmm, están rogando ser decorados, ¿no es así?  
Ella tragó saliva mientras luchaba con el cierre de sus vaqueros. Cuando finalmente lo bajó, los empujó al suelo y salió de ellos junto con sus sandalias. Ella no llevaba bragas, queriendo sentirse como una puta que iría a trabajar para joder a su jefe después de sus horas laborales.

Regina observó a Robin cuando quedó completamente desnuda, nerviosa de que él pensara en que sus senos eran muy pequeños y sus caderas demasiado grandes. Pero la miraba como un lobo hambriento.  
—Eres perfecta.  
Ella se fue hacia el mostrador y se empujó a sí misma hacia arriba, apoyándose en sus manos. Entonces se giró y colocó su trasero en la mesa. Tuvo que doblar sus piernas para adaptarse, pero logró ponerse sobre su espalda.  
Robin tomó el tazón y la tocó con la punta de la fresa, permitiendo que se deslizara por sus pechos y su estómago. Ella contuvo la respiración mientras que la fría fruta tocada su piel, pero la sensación del espeso jarabe derramándose por sus lados solo aumentó su excitación. Se sentía como una caricia eléctrica, y no podía esperar a que él lo lamiera.

Regina contuvo el aliento cuando levantó la lata de crema batida. Le roció en círculos la crema por los pezones y luego decoró su ombligo. Ella se retorció como tuviera cosquillas. Él le dio a su muslo una ligera palmada.  
—Quédate quieta. No he terminado.  
Ella gimió. Estaba tan lista para él. Roció la crema batida a lo largo de sus labios. Regina sintió sus ojos agrandarse pero se quedó quieta.  
Él se quitó su camiseta por sobre la cabeza. Entonces, finalmente, se inclinó hacia abajo, colocando sus labios sobre los de ella.  
—Mantén tus manos sobre tu cabeza y no te muevas.  
Su tono autoritario la hizo temblar. Apretando sus músculos internos, desesperados por tener un mayor contacto con él, pero por lo demás, obedeció.

Su lengua golpeó de ida y vuelta a través de sus labios. Ella quería abrir su boca y darle la bienvenida en su interior, pero logró controlar la urgencia. Aunque no pudo mantener sus caderas quietas. Éstas se alzaban y caían en el mostrador mientras Robin lamía el camino desde su cuello hasta las frutas con crema en sus pechos. Cuando su lengua rodó a través de uno de sus duros pezones, Regina gimió. Su respiración se hizo entrecortada y se sintió tan caliente que pensó que explotaría. Ella estaba segura que su propia "crema" escurría de su zona íntima y caía sobre el mostrador.  
Robin lamió hasta la última gota de crema y fresas de sus senos, y después de su vientre con una lentitud agonizante. Su lengua le hizo cosquillas en su ombligo, y ella no pudo evitar sacar las manos por su cabeza para alejarlo. Él tomó sus muñecas con cada una de sus manos y las colocó en sus costados mientras terminaba con su banquete. Las caderas de Regina se resistían y luchaban contra su agarre. Se hallaba cada vez más desesperada. —Por favor—gritó Regina.  
Él levantó su cabeza y le sonrió.  
— ¿Por favor qué?  
—Por favor fóllame.  
Él rió pero se movió para pararse hasta el final del mostrador. Sus manos se dirigieron hacia sus vaqueros. Los abrió lentamente y los empujó hacia abajo hasta que su miembro se liberó.  
— ¿Es esto lo que quieres?  
Ella lamió sus labios e intentó recuperar su aliento. Dios del cielo, él era enorme.  
— Sí.

Él envolvió sus manos alrededor de sus caderas y jaló de ella hasta el final del mostrador dejando sus partes íntimas a centímetros una de la otra. Luego sacó un condón del bolsillo trasero de sus jeans. Él mismo se lo colocó rápidamente mientras la miraba. Su corazón latía increíblemente veloz. Regina no creyó que alguna vez deseara algo tanto como deseaba tenerlo dentro justo en ese momento.

Él jaló de ella incluso más cerca, y sintió la punta de su miembro en su contra. Envolvió las piernas a su alrededor y trató de empujarlo más adentro, pero él sostuvo hacia a tras sus caderas.  
–No creo que pueda ir despacio.  
Regina, sacudió su cabeza.  
—No lo quiero despacio.  
Robin se sorprendió de tanta ternura, tanto fuego que había en la mirada de Regina. Era demasiado dulce.  
—Bien.  
Él se introdujo en ella duro y profundamente.  
Ella abrió su boca, pero no tuvo tiempo de recobrar el aliento antes de que él se fuera hacia atrás y empujara otra vez. Sus piernas se apretaron aún más alrededor de su cintura, y Regina agarró el borde del mostrador mientras azotaba sus caderas en contra de Robin, determinada a cumplir con cada golpe. Cerró sus ojos y se entregó a la loca carrera.

Deslizó sus manos por sus muslos empujándolos hacia atrás y luego jalándolos hacia arriba hasta sus hombros. Él fue capaz de embestirla incluso más profundo ahora, pero aún no era suficiente, ella quería que él la consumiera por completo.

Regina abrió los ojos por un momento y la visión de Robin la hipnotizó. Su cabeza se encontraba hacia atrás. Su torso subía y bajaba mientras jadeaba. Los músculos de su cuello sobresalían con feroz tensión. Lucía primitivo y hermoso. Entonces él la miró y vio calor llameando por sus ojos.

Él dejó ir una de sus piernas y alzó la mano por entre sus muslos para acariciar su clítoris. Con un golpe de calor, ella se hallaba al borde del orgasmo. Sus párpados se cerraron mientras la sensación se apoderó de ella.  
—No. Mírame.  
El calor llegó a su rostro, pero ella aun así abrió sus ojos.  
—Quiero verte llegar al orgasmo.  
Regina no pudo quitarle los ojos de encima. Él apretó su clítoris. Ella contuvo el aliento mientras el orgasmo apretaba sus músculos internos. Entonces su cuerpo se sacudió con olas tras olas de placer que la agitaban.

Oyó gritar a Robin, pero sonó muy lejano. Luego sintió el pulso de su pene dentro de ella y, la explosión de placer de él, le trajo incluso más espasmos en sus músculos interiores mientras ella le ordeñaba cada gota de semen.

Finalmente, él colapsó en contra de ella, sus piernas dobladas debajo de él. Regina alzó la mano y acarició su cabello y la sedosa piel sudorosa de su espalda. Ninguno de ellos habló por varios minutos. Entonces el temporizador sonó.  
—Demonios. — murmuró Robin.  
Se empujó a sí mismo hacia arriba, jaló sus vaqueros hasta sus caderas, y fue a sacar el pastel.

Para el momento en que él volvió, ella estaba sentada al borde del mostrador, aún intentando calmar los latidos de su corazón.  
Robin pasó un dedo por su pecho y lo llevó a su boca para lamer los residuos pegajosos de las fresas y de la crema batida.  
— ¿Disfrutaste eso?  
Regina no pudo creer qué tan rápido su cuerpo se encontraba listo para él otra vez. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era sonreírle, y ya estaba caliente y lista. Ella sonrió.  
—Claro que sí, pero espero que estés listo para más.  
Robin alzó las cejas.  
Ella alcanzó la crema batida.  
—Es mi turno de hacer un pastel.  
Robin le dedicó una sonrisa llena de lujuria.  
—Está bien. Te toca a ti.  
—Acuéstate— le ordenó ella.  
Robin obedeció.  
—Ahora quítate el pantalón.  
Él lo hizo. Se quitó el pantalón junto con sus calzoncillos. Al hacerlo, quedó al descubierto su gran amigo, que parecía contento, totalmente erecto.

Regina al ver aquel excitante espectáculo, tomó el miembro de Robin y empezó a masturbarlo.  
Arriba-abajo, lento-rápido, suave-fuerte. Así eran los movimientos de la mano de Regina. Robin cerró los ojos, limitándose a disfrutar de ese placentero contacto de la mano de Regina.  
Antes de que Robin explotara, Regina se detuvo.  
—Regina, ¿por qué te detienes?  
—Es mi pastel, lo preparo como yo quiera.  
Robin frunció el ceño.  
—Como usted mande.  
Regina sonrió. Tomó la lata de crema batida y le puso a Robin en su miembro. De igual manera, le puso sólo un poco de aquel jarabe de fresas.  
—Esto se ve delicioso. —Exclamó Regina.  
Robin miraba a Regina con deseo. Quería sentir su boca, su lengua.  
Regina introdujo aquel exquisito manjar a su boca, chupando la crema batida y el jarabe. Una y otra vez, lo chupaba lentamente. Aquella lengua de Regina le provocaba escalofríos a Robin. Él gemía. Ella subió la velocidad de su acto. Cada vez más rápido. Robin llegó al clímax y se dejó venir en la boca de Regina. Ella sentía como aquel líquido un tanto espeso, bajaba por su garganta, un tanto caliente, placentero.  
Robin se encontraba tumbado en la mesa, tratando recuperarse de la explosión placentera que Regina lo hizo sentir. Regina se acercó a él.  
—El mejor pastel que he probado en mi vida. Me encantó el relleno.  
—Eres maravillosa, Regina.  
Con un poco de trabajo, Robin se enderezó y besó a Regina.  
— ¿Quieres que hagamos más pasteles?  
—Será un placer.

Y así, la pasaron el resto de la noche. Horneando deliciosos y placenteros pasteles.


End file.
